Change of Plans
by Rebeliz777
Summary: AU: The people closests to you have the most power to hurt you in life.


**CHANGE OF PLANS**

Quinn Fabray was a well-known lawyer in New York City, at the young age of thirty two she had made a name for herself that spoke wonders of her abilities in a courtroom, she was a majority partner of the most successful firm in the big apple and her wife none other than Rachel Fabray-Berry, an Oscar winning actress and queen of Broadway, both were considered one Hollywood's power couples and together owned a a successful production company named after their only daughter and reason of their happiness 'Harmony Productions'.

It was common knowledge that they were wealthy, both woman being claimed by Forbes magazine two of the most influential and powerful women in society, they worked hard and they have made great sacrifices to be where they were and that made them grateful for their current success and undeniable happiness.

_September 10, 2026, 06:35 am._

Quinn walked inside the kitchen in a hurry -they had overslept fifteen minutes-, and found her wife Rachel with a cup of coffee in her hands waiting for her. The brunette actress offered her the steamy drink with a relaxed smile and loving stare. The blond took the offered cup but before she sip the addictive drink, she pecked her wife's lips which if you asked her, were the most addictive thing on earth.

"What time is the audience?" asked Rachel as she worked on fixing her wife's tie as Quinn sip her coffee. Quinn had been working on this case for six months already, her client -a famous photographer of the industry- and a personal friend had been victim of a hacker, who thought it'd be funny to published and sell his work without permission, thus hurting her friend's interests.

"Eight o'clock, but I need to be there earlier, I need to talk to Sam and go over some things before we go in front of the judge" said Quinn as she set the cup on the counter behind her wife and Rachel finished tiding her tie and move to the blouse neck that her wife was wearing.

"Would you be home for lunch?" asked Rachel as Quinn buttoned her blazer and picked up her suitcase from one of the chairs where she had set it when she came in.

"I honestly don't know baby, I'll let you know how everything goes" promised Quinn as she kissed her wife one more time before pulling back, "give Harmony a kiss for me please and who knows? Maybe we go out to celebrate tonight, maybe I can finally put an end to this case and won Sam a couple of millions by the end of the day" she winked at a smiling Rachel and walked to open the front door after she grabbed her car keys and sunglasses from the little table set by one side. Rachel shook her head and smiled lovingly at her wife, she was well used to the joke.

"Go, work, defend Sammy and let me know about lunch, I'm thinking about picking up Harmony at school and go to my dads'" they kissed one last time after Quinn agreed to meet her later.

"I love you star" whispered the blond as she got in her car and winked playfully at her wife.

"I love too you baby, drive safe" Rachel leaned on the door frame until her wife's car disappeared around the corner and sighed before she got back inside. It was a nice day for a jog and a work out session before she got ready to pick Harmony from school.

_06:42 am._

"Harmony? Rise and shine baby girl, time to wake up" Rita, the housekeeper said as she entered the room of the little brunette. The little girl stirred in her queen size bed, sending the pink duvet rolling to the ground as she kicked her little legs up and stretched her arms. Rita smiled at the adorableness of the little girl that she had come to love like she is one of her own.

"Mmm" groaned the little girl when Rita opened the curtains and the sun came inside the room directly at her face. Harmony scrunched her eyes shut at the shiny light and frowned, irritated that it was already morning.

"Come on baby, get up, your momma is in the kitchen making bacon" and with that Rita left the room, knowing well that the girl won't fall sleep again. She is a very responsible and intelligent little girl after all and she hates being later for school.

Harmony gets up and kneels on the floor besides her bed, her elbows propped in the mattress and resting her forehead in her intertwined hands. She shuts her eyes and sends up a prayer, thanking God for the new day, for her mommies and Rita, her uncles Kurt and James and her aunts Santana and Brittany, her grandparents in Lima and the ones in New York with her, her little puppy Toothless and school.

Her mommies had thought her about Christianity and Judaism and they told her that she could practice both until she is ready to make a choice, which she thought would be after many many years because she is only nine and mommy still calls her a baby.

She draws a cross in her chest, finishing her prayer and stands up to get ready for school.

Rachel and Rita had given up on trying helping the little brunette with changing clothes in the morning, ever since she turned nine she refused any kind of help to get dressed, changed or showered.

She was growing up and even though mommy Quinn loves to call her a baby, she knew that she was now, a girl and not a baby.

"Hey baby" beams Rachel as she sees her nine year old coming down the stairs, already dressed in her red and green uniform for the private school she attends since she was four and half years of age.

"Good morning momma" says the girl as she jumps in her momma's arms and kisses her cheek, Rachel's heart swells with love every time Harmony did this and today was no exception.

She had carry her for nine months and Harmony sure looked a lot like her but it was amazing the way her daughter had every little mannerism from Quinn, even the way she spoke and look at things, the way she walked and raised one single eyebrow every time she is not amused.

"Good morning sweetheart, come have breakfast with me" Rachel puts two plates in the table and Harmony takes the sit in front of her.

"Did you finish your homework last night?" asks Rachel as she sat down after serving orange juice to Harmony.

"Yes, mommy helped me with math and she checked the rest, she said I did a good job" says a grinning Harmony as she eat her eggs.

When they finished, Rachel took Harmony's backpack to the front door, the little brunette came running from the downstairs bathroom where she went to brush her teeth and took her dark green designers bag from her momma's hands.

"I love you sweetheart, I'll come to pick you up so we can go visit my dads, alright?" Harmony smiles wide at the mention of her grandfathers and she nods enthusiastically.

"Good morning ma'am" the driver is already waiting a few steps down the front porch when Rachel opens the door and he helps the little girl up in the car.

"Good morning Robert, take care of my little one" says the actress and the man just smiled politely and got into the car.

Rachel waves goodbye at her smiling daughter and she gets inside the house to continue with her day.

Two blocks to the south there's a car waiting. Harmony is only nine; she couldn't have possibly known that since four months ago she was being followed.

And the car waiting two blocks down roars with the sound of its engine started.

When Robert realizes what's going on, it's too late and a bullet rips through his forehead, the death weight of his lifeless foot hits the gas and the car lost it. A tree stops the raging car and Harmony's head hits the window opening a wound immediately, blood runs down the side of her face and fear over takes her.

She was surrounded.

The neighbors lock their doors and close the curtains, there haven't seen a thing.

The same hand that pulled the trigger that cost Robert his life is now covering Harmony's mouth silencing her screams.

The little girl was nothing but a one followed by zeros since that day on.

_07:43 am_

Rachel runs down the streets recognizing the car immediately she pushes the policemen standing around and taking notes, taking pictures, she has a her heart in her mouth.

"Where is she?" she yells and a tall uniformed man takes it upon himself to inform the famous lady about the fortune of her daughter and steps closer. There is no need to confirm her identity; the paper boy had already told them all he saw, which was very little, close to nothing but enough to know that it had been a kidnapped case.

Rachel passes out as soon as her eyes fall on Robert and the empty back seat.

Harmony is gone.

….

Quinn is pulled out of the audience, she had a bad feeling since she left for home and when a crying Rita tells her that Rachel is in the hospital and Harmony had been kidnapped she runs out, jumps in her car and almost hit a school bus on her way to her wife.

The cops don't know a thing; the paper boy said that he heard a little girl screaming but it was over as soon as it started and then a black car speeded away.

They had nothing, nothing to follow, nowhere to go from, nowhere to look.

Harmony was gone and no one had the closest idea of where she might be.

They interrogate Quinn to no end and she answers question without really thinking of the answers she's giving. Her daughter is gone and her wife is unconscious, probably in a state of shock and she couldn't remember all the people she's had misunderstandings in all of her life, she doesn't have mortal enemies, not that she can recall anyway.

Who would do this to them?

….

Rachel was still unconscious and she didn't wake up until the cops were gone and even then, it took Quinn and two other nurses to calm her down.

She was in chock and Quinn was about to break down.

Her best friend and colleague Santana Lopez gets to the hospital and Quinn can't hold it anymore and she cries, she is so worried, where would her little girl be? What were they doing to her? Was she still alive? Why did they take her? And the questions went on and on, she would go insane if she didn't have answers right then.

"What did the cops say?" asks Santana when Quinn finally stops crying, Rachel is still sleeping in the room and she knows that her best friend could use the distraction right now, nothing could take her mind off of her family but conversation is the right way to keep her functioning at the moment, or so Santana believes.

"They're looking for her even though they'd usually wait forty eight hours but the paper boy saw a group of man taking her, they took my baby girl San" and she breaks down again, crying harder than before because now at least she has her best friend with her and she doesn't have to be the strong one right now, she can let herself feel.

Her heart is breaking and she is so worried, Quinn wants Harmony there with her and Rachel to be ok, but her wife is unconscious and her daughter missing.

_08:18 am_

A slap in the face had done the deed and Harmony is fast sleep in the back seat of a minivan, arms and legs tied with rope, a gag in her mouth to keep her from screaming and a blindfold covering her baby blue eyes from sight.

There are four people in the room when a fifth walks inside the dark room carrying the girl in his shoulder like she is some kind of vulgar package waiting to be delivered.

He had done the job and when he drops the little girl on the floor unceremoniously, one of the man in the room gives him a push and throws a paper bag filled with money in his chest, silently telling him to get lost.

The tall and smirking man takes his payment and leaves.

_September 12, 2026, 20:54 pm. _

Harmony doesn't wrinkle her eyes anymore, she hadn't seen the light, and she can hear low voices from the other side of the door that's always locked but she can't make any words.

There are no windows in the branch of hell.

She keeps crying and her throat hurts, she wishes her mommy were there to bring her some hot chocolate and get her out of that horrible room but no one never comes to see her, no one never talks to her.

They push food through a little hole on the foot of the door and she always asks for water but they had only brought her one bottle and she is thirsty again, she is used to drink at least four bottles in a day, her momma and her ballet teacher always say that water is very important and it keeps your skin beautiful. Her throat hurts and she is missing her French and ballet lessons.

And she misses Toothless.

…

They are moving, Harmony can tell that they're in a car but she can't see anything and someone's is pushing her head down even though she has no intention of looking up and see their faces, she wouldn't be able since she's wearing the blindfold and they must be ugly and bad people who are keeping her like this, always ignoring her and pushing her around, bullies, that's what momma call mean people, bullies.

"Please" cries Harmony when two hands pick her up like some kind of ragdoll but she can't say anything else because they're tying up her gag and she's being picked up again.

She just wants to go home.

She's crying now, they just threw her on the ground and she can feel blood pouring out of her knees and she sobs and then someone is stepping on her, a foot is on her back and they're pushing her to the ground.

She cries harder.

She's so scared and she wants her mommies, she wants to know why this is happening to her, why are this people being so mean to her?

They take away her blindfold and untie her hands and leave her there. In a darker room, there is no hole in this door and there is a dirty mattress on the floor with a sheet and a pillow, a dirty teddy bear and Harmony cries harder when she notices the sink and toilet on a corner.

She has seen a similar image on the movie that she once saw with mommy but that movie was about bad guys and they were in prison.

She couldn't be prison, she was only nine and children didn't go to prison.

She hugs her legs to her chest and lays on the floor, her mommies are never going to find her and she wants to go home.

_November 02, 2026 20:40 Two months later_

Rachel can't sleep and she has fully given up on trying, Quinn is pushing the detectives and the cops for a result that's not coming, Harmony is in every single news edition but Harmony is gone.

Rachel is searching every hospital and every morgue, asking in every single toy store, super market and mall, her dads are helping her and Quinn's dad keep saying that they should expect the worst and that doesn't help, his words don't help at all.

_December 15, 2026, 10:48 am. Three months later_

Quinn is in her office, searching for Harmony's birth certificate, she didn't know why the detectives were asking for it now but if she could help and do something besides sit around and calm Rachel's tears, she was going to do it.

She had left one of her partners in charge since she couldn't stay there and pretend to work when she couldn't concentrate on anything besides the constant question in her mind_, where is she?_

Santana had told her to wait, that maybe they would ask for money but they hadn't received a call from anyone and it's been three months, and her little girl was still missing, the police was still searching, Harmony's photo was in every wall covering New York and America but no one had seeing her.

"Mrs. Fabray you have a call on line three" said Maggie, her secretary who looks beyond broken since the news of Harmony being missing went out.

"Who is it?" asks Quinn as she put her purse down again, she was just leaving to meet Rachel down at the police station where she is waiting for her.

"Al old friend they said" Quinn nods and Maggie leaves her office. Whoever it is, Quinn doesn't want to be surprised by an old friend, she just wants to be with her wife right now and talk to Detective Garson about why they want a birth certificate now and not before.

"Quinn Fabray speaking" her whole world crashes down and she tries to swallow the lump in her throat when she hears a muffled cry and the voice of her daughter over the phone. "Who is this!" she demands, desperation taking the best out of her. A chuckle comes through, laughter filled with malice and she wants to have that person in front of her and kill them for making her daughter cry like that.

"_There, there Quinn, no yelling, we have the little one right here and she can hear you"_ the voice is manipulated; it's a ridiculous sound that reminds Quinn of the transformers movies.

"Mommy!" comes the yell of her daughter and Quinn's heart breaks at the sound, she can't contain the tears that start to roll down her cheeks at that very moment.

"I'll do anything, please don't hurt her, don't make her cry, I'll give you anything just give me my daughter back, you want money? I can get it!" pleads Quinn and suddenly she can't hear a thing and she thinks that maybe they hung up on her but then she hears the sound of a door closing and someone clearing their throat on the line.

"_Now Quinn, let's do business, you listening? Say yes or no, I don't want to hear your irritating voice more than I should"_

"Yes" she knows better and Detective Garson had said that if she was contacted when he wasn't around, she must listen to everything and be smarter than them.

Only her brains had fall to the ground the second that she heard Harmony's voice and now all she wanted was her daughter back and give anything and everything she could to get her back.

"_Good, you will give us ten million dollars in cash, in two suitcases, five millions in each, capish?"_

"Yes" fuck what Detective Garson had said about not agreeing to anything, this was her daughter and if this people want money then she would give them the damn money!

"_I'd call you in two weeks, same day, same hour, to your pretty little office and if I see a cop around you for this two weeks your precious girl will pay the consequences, do you understand?"_

"Please don't hurt her, please..-"

"_Yes or no!"_ the other person yells and Quinn jumps in her spot _"Don't say anything else, yes or no!"_

"Yes" Quinn cries into the phone and the other person clears their throat again.

"_Your daughter's fingers are like jelly, I bet I could cut one with a fork"_ says the voice and Quinn's heart drops, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she was terrified _"Disobey me again and I will send you her thumb in a plastic bag"_.

The line goes dead and Quinn falls to the ground sobbing, clutching the phone to her chest as her sobs shake her entire body and air refuse to get inside her lungs.

_December 29, 2026, 10:45 am_

What once was the bright star Rachel Berry is now reduced to be the shell of a person, she is so thin that you could practically draw the bones of her face and whole body, there are dark bags under her eyes and she had cut her hair short, shorter than her wife's.

Her dads were having a hard time recognizing her and if Quinn hadn't been there while this all happened, she would probably have the same problem now.

Quinn was thinner too, her usually hazel eyes were now a dark green, she couldn't sleep if Rachel couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat if Rachel didn't eat and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to breathe if Rachel wasn't doing the same.

"You need to calm down Q" says Santana as she stands from her seat and puts her hands on her best friend's shoulders. Quinn was pacing her office like a mad woman, this was the day they said they'd call, she has the ten million with her right there in the office, two black suitcases filled with the asked money.

"They said they'd call at the same time, it's already that time!" Quinn was on the edge of freaking out while Rachel kept sobbing on the couch. Something that was now, a current act.

"They'll call" says Santana as she rubs her friend's arms. Quinn catches a glimpse of her wife behind Santana's back and she walks to the love of her life and kneels in front of her.

"They just want the money baby" she says as she rubs her wife's legs with her shaky hands and tears roll down her cheeks without her permission "We have the money, we'll give it to them and we'll have her back" her voice sounds so broken and Santana's heart breaks with it, there is nothing she can do to help her friends and the pain the situation was causing them and it killed her not being able to help.

"We'll give them the money" says a sobbing Rachel and Quinn nods in what she assumes is a confident and somehow positive way. What else can they do at this point? They have to be strong because no one can understand what they are going through; they have to be there for each other. They kiss and it is a soft and salty press of lips before Quinn's phone rings.

The blonde shots up and Rachel's heart race, Santana's eyes are wide and no one says a single word and Rachel pushes Quinn in the direction of her phone when her wife shows no sings of moving.

She hadn't realize how bad she is shaking until she reaches out and sees her own hand moving and she can't control it, it is a strong almost grotesque shaking.

She picks the phone up and slowly raises it to her ear.

"Hello" her voice is hoarse and it takes nearly two eternal seconds for a respond to come.

"_You have the money?" _short, simple and straight to the point, she wasn't expecting anything else.

"Yes" last time she said anything else they had offered her daughter's thumb in a plastic bag, she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"_Write this down" _Quinn searches in a hurry for a pen in her desk which, thank God isn't hard to find _"5141 Broadway ny 0034, have it?" _

"Yes" she reads the address one more time, she got it "Wait!" she practically yells in the phone "Let me talk to her, know that she's ok" she pleads and there is noise on the line and then suddenly her heart stops again.

"Mommy?" Harmony isn't crying, she just sounds terrified. Which is a hundred times worst in Quinn's book.

"Hey baby" says Quinn, her heart swelling at hearing the voice of her little girl "Are you ok? Have they hurt you?"

"I'm scared" and now her daughter starts to cry and sob softly.

"It's ok princess, I'm going to get you, I'm doing everything I can for you to come back home, it's going to be ok I promise, don't worry, I love you Har" and then Harmony lets out a muffled scream and Quinn wants to yell and give these assholes a piece of her mind but she is so terrified that they would hurt Harmony over something she does that she just waits and bits her tongue until that manipulated voice comes through again.

"_You will leave the suitcases in the dumpster that's outside an old book store at exactly five in the afternoon today and you will walk away without looking back and if you do I'll make sure that you get special mail with a certain someone's hand on it. I'll contact you tomorrow afternoon and if the money is complete, we'll talk about you daughter's future"._

The line dies and Quinn nods to no one in particular, she had something to do now, she could do this, she could bring Harmony back home.

She had to bring her daughter back home.

_December 30, 2026_

Harmony could hear the steps and whispers of people just outside the dark room they kept her in but she couldn't understand what they were saying, she just knew that her mommy was going to get her, she had promised and Harmony knew that her mommy never broke a promise.

….

She had put the money in the dumpster at exactly five pm and they hadn't call in the afternoon like they said they would.

They never called.

_January 15, 2027_

Harmony can't remember the sound of her mommies voice anymore or the faint sound of her tv when it was on, her entire world is this dirty room where no light comes in, no sounds are heard and her Sun is the faint light that slips under the door, but it's barely there and Harmony has lost all hopes in seeing that magnificent light again.

_April 07, 2027_

Harmony can't see the difference between a day and a month now and she doesn't care either, she heard her mom singing and she didn't know if she was sleep or not, she is losing her mind, slowly and painfully and no one seems to care.

She didn't care anymore and all she can think of is that her mommy didn't come. She had broken her promise.

It's been seven months and Harmony is still missing.

_June 10, 2026_

Quinn is going insane, she doesn't know what to do, she doesn't know what to say to Rachel anymore, she isn't sure if she can keep going.

She is so tired.

Rachel is going through the hospitals again, asking if a little girl had been brought in but there is no luck, just like the last sixteen times she's done it.

When she gets home she finds Quinn sitting on the porch stairs, a blank stare in her face. They had stopped crying, Rachel doesn't know if they had simply given up and accept that… no, it was their bodies that had given up on crying, that's it.

The detectives are looking for a corpse, a death body and Quinn doesn't want to hear it, she knows that Harmony is alive but she doesn't know here to look and she is going insane.

Until her phone rings.

Rachel sits beside her wife and sees the blonde pulling out her cellphone from her pocket. She answers the call and press the item to her ear but she remains silent.

"_It's been a long time" _comes the manipulated voice and Quinn shots up to her feet, eyes wide, heart racing, body shaking, voice? Missing. _"The boss said that you got the money quit fast last time, so you can come up with more"_

"Yes, I can, how much?" says Quinn without hesitation and without thinking of the answer she is giving.

"_Ten more, same process, different address"_

"Let me hear her" this time her voice sounds more confident, she wants Harmony to be ok, but deep inside she doesn't know what to believe anymore.

"_Mommy?" _it was Harmony's voice but there is something different in the usual innocent and happy voice.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" but Rachel snatches the phone off of her hands and Quinn is left standing empty handed.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? Have they hit you? We're gonna get you back, I promise. Where are you? No! Stop, put her back!" yells Rachel and Quinn snatches the phone back.

"Hello?" Quinn talks into the phone and she can hear the throwing of things, there is too much noise and she fears that they might be doing something to her daughter.

"_July ninth, at noon, you will put the money on the back of a broken red Chevrolet Forsa right by Broadway bridge, no cops or we'll know and trust me when I say that it's easier to kill a child, I'd know, I've taken care of children before". _

The line dies just in time for Quinn to catch her wife as she passes out.

_July 09, 2026, 14:30 pm _

The money had been delivered and they called telling them to just wait. Quinn imagines that they would drop Harmony somewhere around the house or somewhere familiar but fear was laughing in their faces and rubbing its hands on their future.

Rachel is asleep, she was sedated and Quinn needs her wife right now but she knows that Rachel is on the edge of a break down if she didn't get some sleep.

_16:19 pm_

It's been ten months and Harmony has lost all hope, she is alone, family means nothing anymore, there is nothing to fight for, no one to yell at her for not eating her food, no one there.

She had lost twelve pounds and she hadn't seen a mirror since the day that she dressed in her uniform to go to school.

She can't remember her momma too well, she remembers her voice sometimes and that she was a famous actress, she knows that mommy is a lawyer and blonde and she can still hear her singing lullabies late at night but she can't remember her face too well either, but every time she thinks about her, a pair of hazel eyes come to mind.

They break into her room, the same process is done. She is told to kneel with her back to the door but they don't put the blindfold to cover her eyes this time and she doesn't know how to feel about that. The guys in the room are wearing masks so it doesn't really matter.

"You're going home" says a guy. The statement means nothing and brings no emotion to her and he lifts her from the ground and pushes her out of the room roughly.

Harmony closes her eyes when the sunlight hits her delicate eyeballs, she is not used to the light anymore, she is not used to a lot of things anymore.

"Get her ready" someone walks inside the room in such a hurry and everyone stands still.

Harmony turns around to see the face of the woman and she recognizes her instantly.

"Aunt Santana?" she asks and the brunette sends a dead glare to the two idiots that had taken Harmony out of her room before time.

….

The delivery plans had change.

….

_20:00 pm._

As usual, Rachel turns on the news, her stomach is falling as she takes the remote in her hands, a feeling that's been there since her child is gone. She had just woken up, her body is numb and her mind is barely attached to her body.

But this feeling is different and Toothless keeps howling.

_A body has been found…_

Quinn's phone rings and both of them stare at the item. Quinn doesn't want to pick it up and Rachel is eager to know who is calling.

"Take it" says Rachel with a tired voice and Quinn does as her wife says.

As usual.

At least there is something that hasn't changed.

Rachel doesn't have to wait for Quinn to hang up because the image on the screen of their television has the letters _**Harmony Fabray Berry has been found **_written on the bottom.

The Broadway bridge.

Under the same bridge where they had put the money that morning.

They had dropped her body in the water, to drawn with her arms and legs tied up, gag in her mouth.

Rachel's scream of agony can be heard in the entire block and Quinn just stays, she was frozen, her phone falls from her hands and the voice of Detective Garson is just a faraway noise.

Body.

Found.

Dead.

Rachel grips her shirt and shakes her, slaps her and Quinn blinks. Rachel is dying and so is she.

They knew it was a possibility, they knew that at this point that was the only outcome that was a hundred per cent true.

But still.

It doesn't minimize the pain.

Quinn wraps her arms around her wife and Rachel, desperate keeps hitting Quinn's chest and she keeps fighting against her embrace, slapping her harder each time, pushing and punching her but Quinn's grip only grows stronger.

She needs something to hold onto and Rachel even though unconsciously, is providing that.

The phones around the house are ringing and there is knocking on the door but none of it matter now.

Nothing matters anymore.

….

_This story is based on Ricardo Arjona's song '(La nena) Bitácora de un secuestro'._

_Thanks for reading. _


End file.
